


Not Fast Enough

by Ninja_Wolf



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Wolf/pseuds/Ninja_Wolf
Summary: This time, he wasn't fast enough.





	Not Fast Enough

**10**

He wasn't going to make it out in time.

Even at his top speed he wouldn't be fast enough.

If he made it outside he would get caught in the blast.

But he wouldn't even make it to the door.

**9**

The Team was waiting in the bioship.

They were waiting for him to come running out, smiling like an idiot.

Then he would make a joke about how fast he was.

And Dick would lecture him about how he could have died.

But there would be no joke.

No lecture.

Not this time.

**8**

If he had just left with the others this wouldn't be happening.

But he had insisted to check the building for anyone else left inside.

He thought he had more time.

**7**

He wasn't fast enough.

If only he were faster.

If only he had Flash's speed.

Maybe then he would be fast enough.

But he wasn't and he never would be.

**6**

He had so much he wanted to do.

He had dreams.

He had goals.

Now he won't be able to do any of them.

He doesn't even get to say goodbye.

**5**

He would never see his Aunt and Uncle again.

Never become the Flash.

Never join the Justice League.

He would never see the Team again.

Never eat any of Megan's cookies or have another movie night.

Never cuddle with Dick again while they play video games.

He would never see Dick again.

**4**

He couldn't stop.

He had to keep running.

He had to try.

For Dick.

**3**

"I guess this time the fastest boy alive was too slow."

Wally knew it was a terrible attempt at a joke.

But he wasn't really trying.

**2**

"Just keep running, okay. You'll make it. You have to, Wally!"

He could hear the desperation in Dick' s voice.

He could hear the tears.

Dick was begging him to make it.

He needed him to make it.

**1**

He was out of time.

Wally was crying now.

But he had to tell Dick something.

Something important.

"I love you, Dick."

**0**


End file.
